


All In

by snowgall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Poker, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowgall/pseuds/snowgall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco introduces Harry to strip poker</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indyonblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyonblue/gifts).



> [Originally posted June 10, 2015](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/7575.html) for [Draco's Kinks and Tropes Party](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/989.html) on livejournal. The prompt was "[Draco introduces Harry to strip poker](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/989.html?thread=9437#t9437)" by [indyonblue](http://indyonblue.livejournal.com).
> 
> Thanks to [vaysh](http://vaysh.livejournal.com) for beta and suggestions!

"Well, are you in or are you out?"

Harry looks at his hand. Three nines, an ace, and a five. It's not the best, but it'll do. "I'm in. What's the bet?"

Blaise looks exasperated. "Haven't you been paying attention? Ten sickles."

Harry's been paying attention, sure, but not to the betting. He doesn't give a fig about poker. All he cares about is that this game is giving him an excuse to stare at Malfoy. Malfoy who is currently sitting across from him and looking incredibly fetching in his muggle trousers and tight t-shirt.

He's about to raise when Draco interrupts. "Wait. We could make it interesting."

Harry's plenty interested, but he doesn't think that's what Draco means. "Interesting?"

"Sure. Neither of us is hurting for money. These stakes are pointless. How about we stake something we might actually care about?

"Hey," Ron breaks in, "I care about money!"

"Not talking to you, Weasel," Draco drawls, looking at Harry, not at Ron. In fact, he's _looking_ at Harry. "Why don't we bet," he smirks and adjusts his trousers in a way that makes Harry's mouth water, "our clothes."

"Our clothes?" Harry is not sure what to make of this. Is Draco propositioning him? Because that would be, well it would be _awesome_ , really. But as much as Harry would jump at the chance to get naked with Malfoy, he's not too keen on doing it with Blaise and Ron in the room as well. He tries to figure out what Malfoy is getting at, "you mean, strip poker?"

Blaise is looking exasperated again. "Draco, mate, in case you haven't noticed, there are no birds here. What's the point of playing strip poker with a bunch of blokes?"

"I'm not interested in birds, Blaise, " Draco is grinning now. "What I _am_ interested in, is seeing what Harry Potter looks like under his kit."

Well, then. Isn't _that_ interesting? Harry is grinning now too. "You don't have to play poker to find that out, Malfoy." Draco's eyes widen like he's just found out his birthday is coming early this year. Harry makes a show of throwing his cards on the table and standing up. "Gentlemen, I fold. Zabini, Ron, it's been a treat, but you'll need to find someone else to sit in for me." He takes a deep breath and looks meaningfully at Draco. "I'm going to go back to my room to strip off." Draco's up and throwing his cards in before he can even get the last words out.

"Potter," he laughs, "I'm all in."


End file.
